


Cuddly LAMP

by AGoodBean117



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles, WIPS, and One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, The dissapointments that come with experimental baking, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGoodBean117/pseuds/AGoodBean117
Summary: Virgil is touch-starved and he craves them cuddles.Prompt from a friend who really wanted Virgil cuddles. Taken from my Tumblr and reposted here. Can be seen as both platonic and romantic LAMP, written pre-Janus naming.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles, WIPS, and One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Cuddly LAMP

Virgil was, for lack of a better word, touch-starved as hell. If physical contact had been food, he would be dead by now. It wasn’t that he hated physical contact before now, it was that it was never offered. Patton loved hugs, but until a few weeks ago the man hadn’t even known he existed aside from “that goth kid that is Thomas’ anxiety.” So, he’d mostly kept to himself, sneaking into the kitchen at weird hours to make food so that he wouldn’t have to leave when the others were up to get some. Sometimes, he’d even get some of Patton’s leftover cookies and just pretend that they’d been made for him. Still, if there’s one thing he wished he could have, it’d be a hug. Even from Roman, though he still wasn’t sure on how the Creative aspect felt towards him. Something inside of him told him Roman gave pretty good hugs….

It was Autumn when Virgil caved. It was getting close to Halloween, Roman was stressing over what kind of Costume Thomas should wear to Trick-Or-Treat (regardless of Logan and Patton telling him that Thomas wasn’t planning on Trick-Or-Treating), and it was Virgil’s favorite holiday. Not because he was an edgy goth, but because the things that ought to be scary weren’t. You expected scary things on Halloween; it was, by far, the most relaxing day of the year for him.

Virgil left his room on a particularly chilly Autumn day, at hours when the others would be up and about. It’d been a few months since he’d been ‘accepted’ by Thomas, the others had warmed up to him significantly, and he was ready to help with Halloween preparations. Assuming they’d take it, of course.  
“That costume would take too long to make—”

“But it’s cool!!! It’s got a fake sword and everything!!!” Or course Roman and Logan were arguing over costumes. He could smell cookies being made, so Patton was likely with them to offer opinions on what kinds of work Roman came up with.

He meandered into the kitchen, pausing when he saw roman’s current plan.  
Roman was pointing at all different parts to a hand-drawn Pirate, complete with a peg leg and eyepatch. Logan was eyeing the peg-leg, likely wondering how losing a leg for the sake of a costume was in any way logical.  
Patton was preparing a second and third tray of what appeared to be chocolate chip cookies, as there was at least one tray in the oven right then baking at least a dozen of them.

“How’s Thomas loosing a leg better than making a costume that lets him keep it?” Roman jumped, turning to face him. “After all, last time I checked, he has two of them.”

“He can, uh, just put his knee on it and bend his leg!” Roman replied, voice less heated than before. He’d startled the other into taking a chill pill, nice.  
“And have problems walking the next day because of leg pain? No, that won’t work either.” Logan declared, leaning on the counter and taking a sip of what he assumed to be coffee. “Most pirates had both legs, just let him keep both of them.”

“But—”

“Aren’t Pirates usually the bad guys?”

“But—"

“Also, an eye patch? Do you want Thomas to have problems seeing?”

“B-but–”

“Actually, I think they make some of those transparent.”

“Hey.” Patton interjected, though his focus was more on getting perfect dough ball sizes than on the conversation. “Let Roman say stuff, don’t just tag-team him.”

“… Sorry, Roman. Please, what were you going to say?” Logan said softly, clearly feeling quite guilty. Roman hesitated, looking towards him. He should… Probably apologize too.

“Sorry, Princey. Whenever you’re ready.”

“As I was saying, pirates aren’t always the bad guys. And Thomas probably thinks the eyepatch is cool, though he’d probably keep it on his forehead most of the time so he could see which would totally kill the look but whatever.”

“There are still real pirates around, you know.” He raised an eyebrow at Logan, surprised. Since when were there still pirates?

“Do you have other costume ideas?” He asked, curious. Maybe Roman had some other design that would work better…

A timer went off, making them all jump.

“My cookies!!!” Patton exlaimed, grabbing oven mitts and pulling the cookies out of the oven. “Aww… they’re a bit burnt.”

That was all it took. The small, sad waiver in Patton’s voice had the trio moving in an instant.

Roman summoned oven mitts and took the cookie tray, setting it on a counter for them to cool. Logan turned the oven down a few degrees and popped the next batch in, setting the timer so that they’d remember to get them. And himself? Well, he went to give Patton the biggest goddamn hug he’d ever given (with a sample size of zero, mind you. Still, to him it felt pretty big).

Patton held still, shocked for all of a second before hugging Virgil back. The others joined suit, making the hug into a group hug.

“They should bake through this time…” Logan mumbled, resting a cheek on top of his head. “At the very least, they may come out under-baked.”

It was Roman who guided them all to the couch, turning their group hug into a cuddle pile. Patton and Virgil were smack in the middle, Patton rambling on about how they didn’t need to cuddle him like this but that he certainly appreciated it.

If he was honest, he’d tuned out the world a few moments into the cuddle pile starting; it felt…. really nice. It was really warm, comforting. Quiet and gentle, he focused on the breathing of the others. How warm they were. How nice this all felt. He didn’t notice when the world started to fade out, when he fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

“Should….. Should we wake him up?” Roman murmured softly, looking at Virgil with a softness he’d deny until his dying days.

“No, let him rest. Though, if one of you could check on my cookies when the timer goes off, that’d be nice. Oh, and get me a blanket. It’s a bit chilly in here.” Paton smoothed the hair down on Virgil’s head, content to spend the rest of his day snuggling a sleepy Virgil. He doubted the others minded sticking around, too.


End file.
